Redemption
by MalfoysLilDragon
Summary: The war is over and the world is returning to normal. Draco Malfoy is now a champion for the underrepresented, and Hermione Granger has just made the discovery of the century. Will her findings bring them together or push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I eventually want to pair Hermione with all of the Weasley brothers, because I think that something in her personality compliments every single one of them, but I just finished a Hermione/Charlie story, and I need a break from the crazy world that is the Weasley's. So I'm going to do a Draco/Hermione pairing. Please take time and read _Your's Truly, Hermione,_ and _I'm Yours_. They are my babies, and the wonderful reviews I got from _I'm Yours_ is what motivated me to finally finish it after two years and to immediately start another one. I really hope that you will take the time to review this story too, a little motivation to keep me going ::wink, wink::. I hope you like.

Oh by the way, this is AU after DH. Everything up to this point has followed the books. Kay? Any questions let me know!

-Courtney

Disclaimer: It's the traditional, these aren't my characters, not my world, and I am not accepting money or any other monetary favors for this story. The brilliant JK Rowling is responsible for the incredible world of Harry Potter, and I gladly bow to her.

**Chapter One**

Draco sighed. Potter on the front page. Again. Big flipping deal. Something caught his eye and he picked it up again. The headline read, "Chosen One Marries Childhood Sweetheart" Potter was wearing dark dress robes and his arm lovingly wrapped around Ginny Weasley's waist. The bride looked stunning in a simple white dress. Next to Potter was of course, Ron Weasley. He was grinning, although there was a touch of tension to it.

Draco realized why when he saw the maid of honor, the face that made him pick back up the paper. Hermione Granger. He almost didn't recognize her. Her once unmanageable curls now laid just past her shoulders, pinned back on the sides. Her petite figure was perfect in a tea length halter dress. Her smile was also tight around the corners.

He remembered all the headlines of the gossip column when Granger and Weasley had broken up. Ron had broken off their engagement, citing he wasn't ready, only to be seen out and about with Luna Lovegood a week later. Draco's father had clucked his tongue at the news. "That Weasley boy wasn't good enough for a witch like her."

Draco's father had finally seen at the downfall of the Dark Lord that Muggleborns were no different than Purebloods. He had come to admire Granger. Lucius corresponded with her often, forever sending her books from the Malfoy library that helped her with her research. Granger was working deep in the Department of Mysteries, and Draco had his suspicions as to what she was doing, but kept quiet, because if he was correct, her findings would revolutionize the wizarding community.

Draco went on to work in a completely un-Draco like field. He worked in the Department of Magical Cooperation in the International Magical Office of Law. His current project was setting out a set of laws regarding the welfare of house-elves. His aunt killing Dobby in his seventh year made him realize how he had been treating his house-elves. Which was inexcusable. There lives centered around making their master's happy, and until this, he thought of them as nothing but a piece of property. They had feelings too, and they obviously had dreams. Dobby's loyalty to Potter shocked him, because Dobby had been his house elf. But Potter had been the one that had shown him kindness, not Draco.

His father had been a little slower to come around to that way of thinking, but when Draco showed him Winky, Bart Crouch's old house-elf, and how miserable she still was years later after being handed clothes, Lucius stood by his son and gave all of their staff a day off a week. He tried to pay them, but the money ended back up in the vault. Draco supposed that baby steps would be the best way to change the house-elves way of thinking.

Draco held no more bitterness towards the Golden Trio. After all, they saved his life twice during the battle of Hogwarts. It was Narcissa who lied to the Dark Lord and told him that Harry was indeed dead. When the Ministry came for them, it was Harry and Hermione who stood up in court and said that Draco refused to confirm their identity to Death Eaters, and that they took no part in the battle. Harry went even further claiming that Draco had aleady become disillusioned with the Dark Lord on the night of Dumbledore's death. He said that he was positive that any actions during the second war were done in protection of his and his parent's lives and not on behalf of Voldemort. The Malfoy's were set free.

Many still suspiciously watched them, but the easy interaction between Granger and his father at Ministry functions, and his own work showed the world that the Malfoy's had indeed changed.

Lucius came strolling in, wearing a pair of crisp black slacks, and an emerald knit sweater over a starched white dress shirt. He was coming to admire the muggle fashion designers, and thought that their clothing was far more comfortable than robes all of the time. His long white-blonde hair was pulled back with a black hair-tie. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat across the table from his son.

"Good morning Draco. Have you seen your mother?" Draco picked up a strawberry Danish.

"She's out in the rose garden. She was muttering something about shades of white."

Lucius chuckled. "She's had a hard time getting them back to white since you turned them green when you were two. They are getting close to the pristine white that she wants." He picked up the paper and clucked his tongue. "Hermione doesn't look very happy does she?"

Draco shrugged as he chewed a bite of Danish. He swallowed, "Either does Weasley."

Lucius opened the paper and hummed to himself. Finally he spoke, "How is work going?"

Draco stood up. "Great, in fact I need to get to the office and see if the final drafts of the act are done. Hopefully I can get them to Kingsley's office this afternoon. I'll see you at dinner, Father."

Lucius folded the paper down so he could look at Draco, "Don't be late Hermione and the Potters are joining us for a celebratory dinner since we couldn't make their wedding."

Draco sighed, Lucius turned down the invitation stating Harry had done enough for the Malfoy family and he didn't want to turn their wedding into a rumor mill simply by being there. "All right, see you tonight."

Draco apparated into the lobby and ran right into someone. And who should it be? Of course today of all days he would have to run into Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh sorry about that Potter." Harry grinned good-naturedly and straightened his glasses.

"It's alright Malfoy, didn't see you either."

Draco held out his hand and Potter shook it. "Congratulations on getting married. You're a lucky man."

Harry's grin grew wider. "I know. I heard congratulations are in order as well. Kingsley received your act and passed it."Draco grinned. "Seriously? I wasn't sure if the draft was done. I wonder how he got it so fast?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? Hermione volunteered to proofread it and sent it directly onto the Minister. She said it was a revolutionary piece of legislation that couldn't wait. She gave it to him last week."

Draco felt his jaw drop. It took weeks to proofread an act, especially one as complicated as the one Draco wrote. Hermione must have worked on it night and day to get it done so fast. Harry clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"I must get going, see you at dinner tonight?"

Draco could only absently nod as Harry laughed and walked away. He finally snapped back to reality and hurried to his office. He walked in to co-workers clapping for him.

He held up a hand. "Now, now, none of that. There is no way this would have happened without you guys. You tolerated my rants and raves. my late nights, my grump moods, and most of all, you accepted me for who I really am and not for my past. I should be cheering for you!"

Elliot Grangrove handed him a pale violet memo. "The Minister wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

Draco quickly set his briefcase on his desk and straightened his business robes. He gave a brief wave to the rest of the office before heading out. He reached the Minister's office and was quickly waved in by his Undersecretary.

Kingsley Shacklebolt jumped up when he saw Draco come in. "Ah just the man I wanted to see," he said in his slow, reassuring drawl, "fantastic piece of law."

He motioned for Draco to sit in a chair in front of his desk and he settled himself behind it. "I just wanted to let you know that I am proud to see what a hard-working individual you have become. Harry Potter was right for standing up for you. You definitely deserved a second chance, and what you are doing with it is simply amazing. Which is why I am offering you the empty seat to the International Confederation of Wizards."

Draco once again felt his jaw drop. "You are joking. There is no way, I would be the youngest there."

Kingsley laughed, "You would be the youngest ever. By three years. Unspeakable Granger was the one that mentioned it."

Draco raised his eyebrow. What was with Granger doing all this for him?

"She said that a lot of the country's delegates only listen to purebloods, and to have a pureblood with your views as a member would only be beneficial to the Ministry and our goals. She's completely right. You could be the ear of reason to those who think that blood-status is everything."

Draco felt his face flush, "I'm honored sir, really, but I just don't feel like I am the right person for the job."

Kingsley let out a deep guffaw, "Now I know you are the right person for the job. If you took it right away I would be worried that you are only looking for power. The hesitation shows me that you are going to humble and yet strive to do the best you can do. Say yes Draco, and quickly, I want to get it out into today's Daily Prophet."

Draco stood up and shoved his hands deep into his robes. He grinned awkwardly at Kingsley. "All right then. Looks like you have yourself a new delegate."

Kingsley clapped his hands together and shook Draco's hand. "Excellent. We will be having a formal gala to celebrate your position next Friday. Make sure you find a date."

Draco nodded to the Minister before he left, "Will do Minister, thank you again for the position."

The Minister only waved him out, grinning. Draco couldn't believe his luck. He didn't deserve any of this, yet here he was, the youngest delegate to the International Confederation of Wizards, and the act he had been working on for almost two years was passed and completed. There was simply no way he would be able to get any work done today.

He stopped by his office and picked up his briefcase, quickly informing his co-workers he was going to work from home the rest of the day. He made his way slowly to the apparation point, often being stopped by well-wishers.

He was about to leave when Granger called after him. "Draco!" He turned to see her hurrying towards him. He waited for her to come over. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner tonight."

"Something wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

She smiled and waved her hand, "Oh no, I just needed to show you something. Can you come to my office with me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "How about my office, since I have clearance to be there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Delegate Malfoy, you have clearance to be in the Department of Mysteries as long as you are with an Unspeakable. I assume you took the job?"

Draco smirked, "You really are a know-it-all."

She let out a bark of laughter, "No, I just knew you couldn't pass up the chance to do good in our world."

He gestured for her to lead, "You're right, now what is it that you have to show me?"

Hermione glanced around, "Not here, down in my office."

They made small talk about his parents and hers until they reached their destination.

"Department of Mysteries, Level Nine." The cool female voice let them know that they were in the bowels of the Ministry. The door slid open and Hermione let the way out.

At the very end of the hall was a simple black door. She pushed it open and they stood in a circular room with twelve doors. Hermione strode to the fifth door and opened it to reveal another hallway. She glanced at Draco, "The door changes every time."

He laughed, "Duly noted."

She led him to a door with a plaque on the front that read, "Hermione Granger" She opened it and he was surprised by the size of the room. The walls were painted in a warm yellow color and the floor was a dark hardwood covered with squashy navy blue rugs. One wall was comprised of bookshelves, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, and completely full. A large desk was positioned in front of two large enchanted windows. The sun streamed in, giving the room a homey glow. A fireplace sat opposite of the bookshelves and in front of it was a long leather sofa and a cushy armchair in a blue striped fabric. The mantle was covered in pictures, both wizard and muggle. To the right of the door was another door, which he assumed led to a water closet. And to the left of the door was a small kitchenette.

Hermione shrugged, "I work a lot. This place looks more like a home then my flat."

"Better than my little office, though I suppose I'll be getting a bigger one?" He looked at Hermione for the answer.

She nodded absentmindedly as she looked through a pile of papers on her desk. "It will probably be near the Minister's, and probably even larger than mine. Which is saying something, since I'm Lead Unspeakable."

"Lead Unspeakable?" Draco was suprised to hear that she was the leader of the Unspeakables. Not that anyone really knew how their hierarchy worked down here.

She chuckled, "I do the most research, therefore Lead Unspeakable. It's really only a title and a higher salary. I guess one nice bonus is that I get to regulate what everyone else is working on, and I get to dip in whereever I want. Other than that, it's no different then being Head Girl at Hogwarts. Some leadership, big title."

Draco nodded, understanding. "What was it that was so important that you needed to show me before dinner?"

Hermione finally glanced up and beamed. "I've finally proven that blood status is complete bullshit."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just want everyone to know that I don't really know that much about the genetic makeup of humans, so I'm sure what is in the story probably isn't very realistic. I apologize now, but hope you will just go along with it…he he. Hope you like! Review please!!!_

**Chapter Three-**

"Such Language, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed a thick package towards him.

"That contains my findings. Some people are not going to like it one bit."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'm intrigued. What's in it?"

Hermione leaned forward, "The proof that even purebloods family trees start with muggles."

Draco sat in a chair in front of her desk and put his feet up and hands behind his head. "Go on."

"I did a genetic study on wizards and Muggles. Muggles have 46 chromosomes. Wizards have 47. I thought that extra chromosome is what gave us powers, but I couldn't figure out how it randomly showed up in Muggleborns. So I did a study on my parents genetic makeup. My father has the normal 46 chromosomes, but my mother has the magical 47."

Draco gave her a shocked look, "Your mother is a witch?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head, "No, she just has the genetic make up for one, but the magic never manifested. She passed that gene onto me and in me it did manifest. I went even further and tested her parents- my grandmother also tested positive for the gene and she wasn't a witch either."

Draco looked confused, "It can't be passed down only in women can it?"

"No men can also carry the gene, but it looks like the mutation has to start with a woman first. The gene mutation can lay dormant for years. Your father's family history proved it. The line started with Quintus Draconis Malfoy in the Fifth Century. I managed to dig even deeper into the family history and your family was normal muggles as well until Quintus, a male, therefore a woman somewhere further back had to of had the mutation first. It's the same for numerous other pureblood families that granted me access to their ancestries."

"So you're saying that all that makes us different from muggles is one slight mutation in our genes? And that all families all started out as muggles?"

Hermione nodded, "I went even further to study squibs since they are so rare. It turns out that the majority of squibs genetic makeup is 46 chromosomes. They have the same genetic make up as a muggle. That's why they can't do magic. It's rare because the parent's chromosomes have to match up perfectly for that to happen. What's even rarer is that I've only been able to find three squibs who have the 47 chromosomes but still are not magical."

Draco put his feet on the ground and leaned forward, "What you're saying is that the gene doesn't guarantee magical powers?"

Hermione leaned back with a smug look on her face. "That's right. This proves that purebloods are the same as Muggleborns. They just have had the manifested mutation in their families for longer. The fact remains though, is that everyone single witch or wizard has a muggle ancestor, which means by pureblood standards, everyone is a mud blood."

Draco winced, "I guess that's true. Listen, Granger-"

Hermione interrupted, "What's in the past is in the past. You have a chance to make a difference now."

"I still feel bad for calling you that all those years ago, I was just jealous and angry and that was the best way to get back at you."

Hermione shot him a look, "Jealous?"

Draco shrugged, "Here I was, spoiled little pureblood boy, and I couldn't beat a Muggleborn at anything we competed at. I didn't know how to get back at you expect to pretend that I had my heritage as a one up."

It was Hermione's turn to shrug, "At least you are honest about why you did it. Even better, at least you admit that there is no real difference between us."

"There really isn't. I have another question though," Draco stroked his cheek, "What about the declining birth rate among pureblood families?"

Hermione laughed, "That's easy, too much inbreeding. The genetic codes are starting to get so close that nature is fixing it by not allowing as many children to come from it. If the purebloods would simply marry outside of the few families, the birth rate would boom."

"Try telling that to families like the Dolohovs or the Goyles. I bet my inheritance that those families die out within the next three generations."

Hermione gestured to the package, "I just wanted to give you a copy so you could read it before it goes out to the public. As a delegate, and a pureblood, the Confederation is going to look to you for opinions. Hopefully if you accept my findings, you can sway some of the other countries' delegates minds as to their blood status laws. With this, the Wizengamot is going to have no choice to overturn several older law, unfortunately that doesn't go for other countries. My hope is the Ministry can be an example to the whole wizarding world."

Draco held it up, "I will definitely read this. You've convinced me so far, but it will be interesting to read the hard proof in here. Is it okay if my father looks at it as well? He's always interested in your work."

Hermione laughed and started to walk to her door, "Already owled him one this morning. He's suspected what I've been doing for months, and he's been on me to turn over the findings as soon as the report was finished. I need to start the press releases for it. Out of respect for your new position we aren't announcing it until after the gala in your honor."

Draco stood and shook his head, "The Minister didn't have to do that, your discovery is much more important."

Hermione waited for him and they walked out of her office together. "It wasn't the minister who requested it, it was me. Between your act, and the new position, you deserve a moment of positive press. Now the world will know that the Malfoys really have changed. Now maybe your father won't feel the need to turn down wedding invitations or other such events."

Draco grimaced, "He didn't want to ruin Potter's day."

Hermione and Draco were back in the circular room, "Since when has Harry cared about what the press says? He would have rather you guys been there."

Draco was silent. Hermione called out, "Exit, please."

The room spun for a second and Hermione led them through the door directly in front of them. She gestured back to the door, "I better get going back to work."

Draco held up the package, "Thanks for the early release." he paused, "So, see you at dinner tonight?"

Hermione nodded and went back into the Department of Mysteries without another word. Draco sat for a second, letting the past catch up with him. He was really wrong about everything as a child. Now more than ever, he wished there was a way he could make it up to Granger for how he treated her in school. He sighed and started for home, knowing his father would pounce on him as soon as he got there.

_A/N: Dat Panda Bandit: I totally agree, I know it's unlikely that the Malfoys ever changed their ways that drastically, it's fun to pretend that they did! I know JK Rowling admitted that Draco became civil to the Golden Trio after the war, but didn't really say anything about Lucius or Narcissa. I'm glad you are liking the story so far…that makes my heart warm. J_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Draco had guessed right when he found his father waiting impatiently by the apparation point. Lucius waved the packet at him.

"Did you see this?"

Draco held up it's still-wrapped twin, "Granger explained the gist of it, but I haven't actually read it yet, why?"

Lucius' eyes were glowing, "Because it's bloody brilliant, that's why! I feel bad for pushing you to beat her all of the those years at school, because I see know there is no possible way you can match her intellect."

Draco rolled his eyes and replied dryly, "Thank you Father, I really needed the self-esteem boost."Lucius scoffed, "You know what I mean Draco. She has made the discovery of the century!"

Draco pulled off his dress robes and draped them over his arm. "Well, now I'm sure my news won't surpass the greatness of Granger's discovery, but I would like to tell you and Mother about it over tea, if you can keep your nose out of that study long enough."

His father waved absentmindedly at him as he opened the study once more, "Sure, sure. I'll get your mother, we'll be out on the veranda. Stay away from the parlor by the way, your mother is having it removed."

Draco didn't have to ask why. He knew that was the room where his aunt brutally tortured Granger. He also knew that his mother didn't want to take any chance of reminding her of that painful night, so she would simply have the room removed.

Draco stopped by his home office and set down the package. A house elf named Violet skipped in and whisked his robes away for cleaning. "Thank you," he called before she disappeared with them. She blushed and giggled a little before she was gone.

He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and an ivory sweater before heading out to the veranda. His father still had his nose in the study. His mother caught his gaze and rolled her eyes. She nudged her husband, "Lucius, put that away for a little bit. You'll have enough time to finish it before Hermione comes for dinner."

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down, "Hello Mother."

She patted his hand. "So you have some news for us, Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat, his father had yet to put the study down. Narcissa finally whipped it out of Lucius' hands and sat on it before Lucius knew what was happening. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

Narcissa tossed a napkin at him. "Tough, our son is trying to tell us something and he deserves your undivided attention. Now stop pouting and listen."

Lucius scowled, "If I didn't love you so much, I would take you over my knee right now, witch."

Draco shoved a tea sandwich into his mouth to keep from laughing at his father's face. His parent's both looked at him expectantly. He quickly swallowed the rest of the sandwich down with a swig of tea.

"I have some good news. I'm sure you already know Father, but my act was passed and signed today."

Narcissa clapped her hands together happily. "Oh Draco, that's wonderful! You've worked so hard on it! But I thought you weren't expecting to even give it to the Minister until today?"

"Well, I guess Granger heard about the act and proofread it herself and then passed it onto the Minister last week."

Narcissa sighed, "I wish you would call her Hermione, Draco. It's one thing to call Harry or that Weasley boy by their last names, but it's entirely a different thing to call a young lady by her last name."

"Yes Mother." He took another drink of tea. "There's more."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "More?"

Draco laughed, "Not even your ministry contacts could have got you this information, Father."

Lucius allowed a chuckle. "I did hear about the act, but I didn't hear anything else."

Draco leaned forward, "The Minister has asked me to be the new delegate for England to the International Confederation of Wizards."

Lucius looked stunned for the first time in his life. Narcissa's eyes filled up with joy.

Finally Lucius spoke, "You must be the youngest delegate in the Confederation right now."

"I'm the youngest ever, actually. By three years, according to Kingsley. He said I would be an asset to the Ministry. I think he already knew what Hermione had discovered and wants a pureblood to stand by it, and show the world that the UK is changing it's view on blood status. Most of the countries still have horrendous laws that adhere to blood status, and who better to challenge those laws, then a pureblood."

Lucius nodded slowly, "That's right. They are going to listen to someone who has everything to gain from them but still wants them to change, than someone who has been mistreated by them.

Draco leaned back, "Exactly. I can't wait to get started. I felt like I was moving a mountain when my act passed, now I feel like I can move the whole world."

Lucius patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you son. I'm just glad that you are young enough to have seen the light and still have the spunk to do something about it. All anyone is ever going to see me as is a Death Eater, no matter what I do. You, you on the other hand can rise above that and have a great future. To think I wanted you to take the make, but nothing makes me happier than you standing up to me and not taking it."

Narcissa sniffled, "Oh Lucius, you are going to make me ruin my makeup and I don't have time to re-do it before dinner! I still have to go and make sure everything is going to plan."

Lucius kissed her on the cheek, "Even with running mascara, you would be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Narcissa's eyes filled again as she tenderly kissed him back."

Draco shoved three sandwiches into his mouth and looked over the rose garden. He prayed they wouldn't do this at dinner, or everyone would lose their appetite.

_A/N: Big thank you to the lovely people who replied straight away to my last chapter. I was very worried that I was just blabbing off a bunch of nonsense, so you guys made me feel A LOT better about what I wrote. I'm sure there is a flame sitting out there somewhere, but you guys have made it so I won't even worry about it! Thanks so much, means a lot! Makes me warm and fuzzy __J_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Draco opted not to anger his mother and changed out of his jeans and sweater. He changed into slate gray slacks and a crisp black dress shirt. He left the top two buttons undone and rolled up the sleeves. He muttered to himself as he put on a pair of black Italian leather shoes, and a matching black belt. He glanced in the mirror on the way out, his hair was passable. He heard his mother fussing in the foyer downstairs. He sighed and walked down.

She looked up at him and echoed his sigh, "Could you please button your collar and roll those sleeves down?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her as he leaned against the banister, "Mother, I'm a grown man and I'm going to dress how I like." He quickly kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful by the way."

Lucius smirked and gave Draco a thumbs up behind Narcissa's back. She blushed a little, "What a nice thing to say to your mother Draco. Lucius, I used to worry he had too much of you in him, but I think he takes after me where it counts."

Before Lucius could answer, there was a knock at the door. Narcissa smoothed her emerald green dress and Lucius motioned for Draco to answer the door. Draco opened the door.

Potter and Ginny were standing at the front. He was wearing an outfit similar to Draco's, except black pants and a dark blue shirt. Ginny was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that fell right below her knees and was had spaghetti straps. She was wearing a white shoulder jacket and black strappy shoes. "Come on in," he offered.

Ginny and Potter were warmly greeted by Lucius and Narcissa, who cooed over Ginny's rings. Draco almost shut the door, but realized Granger was standing there too. He didn't recognize her. She was wearing a red sleeveless blouse and a high waisted black pencil skirt. She was wearing red peep-toe heels and had her hair pinned up. "Oh sorry Granger, come in."

Narcissa shot him a dirty look, as did Lucius as he quickly brushed aside Draco to hug the girl. "Ah Hermione, I received your owl this morning. Narcissa had to hide your study because I couldn't put it down."

Narcissa beamed at Hermione, "Not that you're not brilliant, dear, it's just that Lucius would probably still have his nose in it if I hadn't of hidden it."

Hermione grinned, "I don't blame you Narcissa, I knew I should of sent it after dinner, but I knew if Draco came home with it, Lucius would have tried to come to my office to get it, and I knew you wouldn't forgive me if he got lost in the Department of Mysteries for a couple of days. So I picked the lesser of two evils."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I have more sense than to go barging into the Department of Mystery."

A house elf in a pristine pillow case with the Malfoy coat of arms on it came forward. "Dinner is ready, Mistress."

"Thank you Happy. You may retire for the night after serving. I can take care of clean-up." The house-elf muttered something as she left with a _pop_!

Hermione let out a giggle. "Are they still having problems with accepting the days off and evenings off?"

Narcissa nodded as she threaded her arm through Lucius'. "It's getting better. Not as many insults or tantrums. And since we have banned them punishing themselves, they get even angrier because they feel the need to do it after the initial insults and tantrums. We are hoping that the next couple generations will be easier since we can start the teaching of free-will and days off, and pay, from birth. It will take time, but we think we can do it."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Things are hard to change when it's been done a certain way for so long."

"But it can be done," Narcissa gazed at her husband. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and followed the hostess and host. Narcissa called back, "Draco, escort Hermione please."

Hermione snorted at the look on Draco's face and took his reluctantly offered arm. "Relax Draco, it's like fifty feet."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "If you can't see what my mother is trying to do, then maybe you should open your eyes."

She shrugged, "Oh I see it, but we can humor her a walk to the dining room."

They walked down the hall and Hermione stopped suddenly at an empty space on the wall in the hallway. She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "There used to be a door here."

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently guided her back towards the dining room. "My mother had the parlor removed. She didn't want to bring up any painful memories. She's been removing almost all of the rooms that had anything to do with the Dark Lord. The dining room is the only one she kept and that was so renovated that no one who had been here before has been able to recognize it."

Hermione nodded slowly. "That was kind of her. She didn't have to remove the room for me."

Draco smiled, "That is my Mother for you. She doesn't do anything halfway. She loved her sister, but acknowledges now that Bellatrix was truly an evil person and the world is better off without her. She considers you a great friend and doesn't want you to feel as if you can't visit."

Hermione gave a small smile to the retreating back of Narcissa, "She is truly sweet. Andromeda mentioned that she loves rebuilding her relationship with her, and says that Narcissa absolutely dotes on Teddy."

"Andromeda is the complete opposite of Bellatrix even though they looked almost identical. My mother once said right after the war that it was as if nature knew it had done by giving Bellatriz life and fixed it's mistake by producing Andromeda next. You know, Andromeda was originally supposed to marry my father."

Hermione looked surprised, "What? But your parents are so in love."

Draco nodded, "But it was an arranged marriage. When Andromeda married Ted Tonks instead, my grandfather wanted nothing to do with the Blacks, but he was convinced by Narcissa's mother that she would make a suitable exchange."

"Suitable exchange? It sounds like she was taking a pair of pants back to the store and exchanging them."

Draco looked uncomfortable, "That was one of the downsides to being a pureblood. With the families dwindling, arranged marriages were almost always used to ensure you weren't marrying a relative, though if you look at it, all of the branches are intertwined. I think Ginny is like my third or fourth cousin, and I know there is a Potter somewhere further back in the tree."

Hermione grinned, "What about the Parkinsons?"

Draco shuddered, "About twenty generations ago. But I wouldn't marry Pansy if you paid me a million galleons. She tried to get her mother to arrange a marriage to me with my parents, but they turned her down, saying they hoped I married a half-blood, or even better, a Muggleborn. Pansy just about fainted. It was the best dinner party ever."

Hermione snickered, "Oh her face must have been priceless! I would have paid to see that."

Draco turned serious, "That's why I carry cameras with me to all social functions now, in hopes of it capturing once more."

"I really hope you are serious about that. I would pay a lot of money to see her face."

Draco laughed, "I will carry one whenever I think there is a possibility I'll see her out and about."

They had reached the dining room, and Hermione was amazed by the changes.

She remembered it being dark with a large fire place, but now it was light and open. The walls were ornate white panels and the floor was a glossy dark hardwood. Along one wall was large floor to ceiling windows. There was still a large fireplace, but it was now a white mantle and a gorgeous landscape oil painting hung over it. The table was long and dark wood, with matching high backed chairs that had a light blue silk fabric as it's upholstery. Under the table was a light blue and tan Persian carpet and along the table's length were silver vases filled with white roses. At one end there was six places set with white china and silver flatware.

Lucius took his place at the head of the table. Narcissa sat to the left of him, and Draco to the right. Next to Draco sat Hermione and next to Narcissa was Ginny and Harry. Hermione looked at the roses quizzically.

"That's a beautiful shade of white Narcissa, but I don't think I've ever seen it before."

Narcissa let out a titter, "That's because they aren't quite white yet. Draco got a hold of Lucius' wand when he was two and turned my entire rose garden green. It's taken me almost twenty-three years to fix them."

Narcissa clapped her hands and the table was suddenly full of food. "Ah there we are, let's eat."

_A/N: Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. This story is coming so naturally and easy to me, that I wouldn't be surprised if I get it finished this weekend (no promises!), or this week at the latest (still no promises, but definitely done this month!). I would like some opinions on who my next pairing should be, obviously Hermione, but I'm open to who she would be with, except for Snape (Or Sirius, Remus….older generation). I like reading Hermione/Snap fanfics, (and the others) I just don't think I could write one. The oldest person I can see hooking Hermione up with in my writing is Bill W. So let me know what you want! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The conversation flowed almost as easy as the wine. Narcissa's cheeks were slowly turning red and she was giggling a lot more. Lucius kept beaming at everyone. Draco on the other hand, seemed to get sulkier and sulkier, with every drink.

Lucius held up a glass, "Let us have a toast to the newlyweds, may your marriage be a long and happy one."

Harry and Ginny smiled and kissed before taking a drink.

Harry held his back up. "We should also cheer on Hermione for her study. Here's to the brightest witch of the age."

Hermione quickly shook her head, "Don't forget Draco, who passed that great act, and is also the newest delegate to the Confederation!"

Draco smiled and took a drink. Narcissa spoke up, "Is there going to be a gala in your honor? I recall going to one the last time a delegate was named."

Draco nodded, "On Friday," He paused when he saw a calculating glint in her eye. "I'm sure invitations will be sent out tomorrow."

"Hopefully that will be enough time to get new dress robes for us all. You are bringing a date I presume? Who is the lucky lady?" Narcissa took another sip of wine.

Draco shrugged, "I haven't decided if I am bringing one at all."

Lucius clucked his tongue, "Draco, you have to have a date to this magnitude of a social event."

Narcissa nodded, "You should take Hermione."

Harry snorted into his wine and Ginny delivered an elbow to his side. He winced and pretended to cough.

Draco glared at him, he didn't understand what was so funny. He understood that they were opposites, and mildly tolerated each other, but didn't think that the idea was laugh-worthy.

Lucius spoke up, "I think that is a grand idea."

Hermione blushed, "I'm sure Draco would like to take someone else. I will probably just pop in and out, and his date would need to be with him the whole time."

Draco shot her a look and said in a harsh whisper, "In and out?"

Hermione flushed a deeper red, and said in a shushed voice, "I'm trying to help you here."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, and spoke up, "I would love to take you Hermione."

Narcissa sat back satisfied, "There you are, both of your date problems are fixed. Hermione, why don't we go shopping together for our dress robes?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes back at Draco, and then smiled sweetly at Narcissa, "That sounds lovely Narcissa. Does tomorrow work for you? I'm taking the day off, I think I deserve one after working non-stop for three years."

Draco rolled his eyes and threw back the rest of his wine. Lucius watch their exchange interestedly. Hermione had ever so subtly slid her chair further away from Draco and was gripping her dessert spoon tightly.

Narcissa beamed, not realizing that their agreeing to her plan was because of a power struggle between the two and not because of a reluctance of them admitting some kind of hidden attraction. "Tomorrow sounds fantastic. Why don't we go in the morning and we can have lunch afterwards?"

Hermione's smile was tense around the corners of her mouth, "Sounds great."

Ginny spoke up, "Harry and I had some other news."

Hermione almost kissed the redheaded woman for changing the subject. Harry smiled tenderly at Ginny.

Ginny grinned and said, "We are expecting a baby!"

Hermione quickly ran around the table and embraced the two. "Oh congratulations you two! Molly must be ecstatic!"

Harry had a sheepish smile on his face, "At first she wasn't. She put the timing together. She realized there was no way we could already know if this had happened on the honeymoon."

Lucius let out a guffaw, and Narcissa shushed him. Ginny grimaced, "Luckily Dad reminded her about Bill's conception. I never put two and two together, but he was born only seven months after their wedding. Mom used to say he was an early baby, but now I know why."

"I'm so excited for you guys." Hermione returned to her seat and took a bite of her dessert.

"I don't know if the world is ready for little Potters, but congrats you two." Draco tipped his head to Harry and Ginny and thanks to magical refilling, downed the rest of his wine once more.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Thanks Malfoy."

The tension between Draco and Hermione was tremendous. They looked at anything but each other, and finally Ginny stretched and placed a hand on her abdomen. "I'm sorry to leave so soon after dinner, but all of these hormones make me tired."

Lucius and Narcissa stood up as Harry helped Ginny out of her chair. Ginny hugged the two and Harry shook Lucius' hand and embraced Narcissa. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you so much for inviting us. We will see you at the gala."

They waved to Draco and Hermione and made their exits.

Hermione stood up quickly. "I should probably get going too. I'll see you tomorrow Narcissa. Good night Lucius, don't stay up too late reading." She didn't look at Draco, but said in a hard voice, "Good night Draco."

Draco didn't answer her, even with his parents shooting him death glares.

Hermione left and before his parents could say anything, Draco muttered, "I'm going to bed. Night."

Lucius looked at Narcissa and shrugged. He kissed Narcissa and left to try and find where she hid that damn study.

A/N: I meant to get a chapter up last night, but I got distracted. I went to Barnes and Noble and ended up spending 65 bucks, ordered Chinese food and was busy writing an email to my brother who is serving in Iraq. Then I started on a great book that I bought from B&N and didn't put it down until one in the morning. I had this done…it just didn't get put up until now. Sorry :S. Thanks again for all of the great reviews….you guys are why I keep doing this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione groaned when she heard a knock at her door at eight in the morning. She had just got out of her shower and was about to sit down and have a cup of tea. She retied her robe and answered the door.

Narcissa stood there with a bright grin on her face. "Good Morning Hermione!" The smile faltered a little. "Oh I'm sorry, is it too early? We didn't specify a time, so I just kind of came by."

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through her curls, "Oh it's fine. Just a slow start this morning. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Narcissa nodded her consent and nodded slightly as she took in the apartment's décor, "No offense dear, but it looks like a prison in here. All beiges, no personality. If I had to guess, I would have thought this was simply a show flat, where they put a little furniture in to show potential renters what the place could look like."

Hermione took a sip of tea and chuckled when she swallowed it, "I agree Narcissa. The flat wasn't a priority though, my office is fully decorated, though. I always planned on doing this once my study was done. I guess I don't have much reason to put it off any longer." She swallowed the rest of her tea and motioned towards the hall, "I'll go get dressed, then we can go."

Hermione pulled on a pair of wide leg denim trousers, and a white camisole, and plum colored cardigan. She quickly slipped on a pair of black flats and decided against dress robes. She would just have to pull them on and off anyways. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and thanked Merlin that she had put her makeup on already. She put on a thin silver chain with a cat charm, it was a gift to her after Crookshanks passed away. She wore the charm daily, either as a necklace or as a bracelet.

Hermione walked into a now a light green room. Narcissa smiled sheepishly, "Sorry dear, there is a way to do white, but this room just wasn't doing it."

Hermione laughed, "I love the color, in fact, I'll probably keep it this color. You'll have to teach me the charm to do the walls, I was planning on doing it the Muggle way and paint it by hand."

Narcissa laced her arm though Hermione's and apparated her to Madam Malkin's. Since the incident between Draco, Narcissa, and the Trio in their sixth year, Narcissa had repeatedly apologized to Madam Malkin. The woman was cold at first, and understandably so, but now the two women had a warm relationship.

She bustled right up to them and embraced Narcissa, "Oh Mrs. Malfoy, how great to see you. Congratulations on your son's achievement and post."

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you so much Madam Malkin. That is actually why we are here. If you are not too busy, Hermione and I need new robes for the gala being held in Draco's honor tomorrow night. I know it's short notice, and that you probably are already swamped-"

The petite seamstress interrupted her, "Nonsense, I have more than enough time for my best customer. And Hermione, what a lovely woman you have grown into. I remember making your robes when you were in school."

"Thank you Madam Malkin, lucky for me, my hair has tamed a bit over the years." She patted her ponytail and smiled.

Narcissa's eye had been caught by something, "That lovely dress over there? Has it been purchased yet?"

Madam Malkin followed Narcissa's gaze. "That? No, not yet. It's an original by me."

Narcissa studied Hermione's frame, "I think it would look ravishing on Hermione."

Hermione looked at it and gulped slightly.

_Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor_

Draco had already been owled by the Minister, insisting that he take the rest of the week off as a mini-vacation before his new post began. His father was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. He didn't look up as Draco sat down.

"May I ask what it is about Hermione that angers you?"

Draco dropped the piece of toast he had picked up and sighed. He should have known he wasn't going to off free for his behavior last night. "Nothing Father."

Lucius set the down the paper and folded his hands on the table in front of him. He leaned forward slightly and said bluntly, "Bullshit. Your mother didn't see it but I did. Hermione moved her chair away from you, you gave each other dirty looks, and you invited her to be your date out of spite and not want. What is going on between you two?"

Draco shrugged, "We've never exactly gotten along Father."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "That was when the word Mudblood was every other word coming out of your mouth. You have grown up, there should not still be this animosity between you two."

Draco blurted it out, "She was the one that got me the delegate job. Not because I deserve it, or worked for it, but because I suit her needs, and I'm a means to an end."

Lucius snorted, "That is not the case at all. She came to me about it first, the Minister had asked her opinion of his candidates. She told me she respected you, and the changes you have made, and that out of all of the people the Minister was considering, you were the only true candidate. I told her to go with her gut instinct"

Draco looked surprised. "The Minister was already considering me?"

Lucius smirked, "Not really. You were on his list, but he had more or less dismissed you because of your age. Hermione championed for your case. She didn't do this because it what was good for her, she did it because she truly thinks you are what is best for our country."

Draco remained speechless and suddenly Lucius started laughing really hard. Draco snapped, "What is so funny Father?"

"I know what is the problem! You are still jealous of her and her achievements. You thought that you finally achieved something over her, and it turned out she had helped you achieve it. You are angry because you think she is still beating you at everything!"

Draco slammed his tea down as he stormed out of the room, his father's laughter echoing after him.

_At Madam Malkin's_

Hermione studied herself critically in the mirror. "I don't know Narcissa. It's not really me."

Narcissa clucked her tongue as she held up a pretty navy blue dress up to herself and looked in the mirror. "Nonsense, Hermione. That dress is you, if you would just let go every once and a while. Life isn't always about studying you know?"

Hermione laughed, "Now you sound like Ron." Her smile suddenly disappeared.

Narcissa quickly set down the dress and turned towards Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Hermione shrugged, "It's okay. I'm rather glad about the entire thing. I mean what if he had done that after we had gotten married, or after we had children? I'm glad he did it when he did instead of later. Maybe I'm meant to marry my books."

Narcissa swatted Hermione's arm, "Pardon the language, but bullshit! You deserve a doting husband, and a houseful of children. You have done so much for this community, that you need to do something for yourself."

Hermione turned slightly in the mirror and nodded to herself. "You're right Narcissa, and I'm going to start by buying this dress."

Narcissa beamed at Hermione, "That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione had been sitting for about three hours now. Narcissa not only talked her into buying that dress, which she was know starting to second guess, but she talked her into also getting ready with her at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was already dressed in a stunning high necked, midnight blue, dress robe that fell to the floor in a sheet of liquid blue. She wore a simple diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings. Her light blond hair was pulled back into an elaborate up-do with lots of braids and curls. She was now standing back, critically looking at Hermione. She finally smiled.

"Perfect. Now we just have to get you into your dress." Hermione groaned as she stood. The blood suddenly rushed to her feet, making them tingle painfully, and her right buttock was numb. The dress floated down onto her magically, and was carefully fastened by Narcissa. She helped Hermione slip on a pair of heels and stood back and sighed. "You look…." She seemed speechless.

Hermione finally caught a glance of herself in the mirror and whispered, "Beautiful."

The dress was a light pink material. The top was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It came with a matching quarter-length sleeve jacket that had some beading around the neck and sleeves. The material floated lightly around her hips and came down to the ground in a cloud of pink.

The back of the dress was stunning. With out the jacket, it revealed the backless aspect to the dress. Her back was completely exposed, showing off her creamy complexion. The skirt had a slight train with iridescent beading. Narcissa strung a strand of pearls around her neck and threaded pearls into her ears. Her hair was done up in a light chignon with a large white peony behind her ear. Her make up was done to make her brown eyes glow, and her complexion rosy and bright.

Narcissa glanced at a clock and laughed. "Right on time. I would say to make Draco wait dear, but this is a big night, and he needs to be on time."

Hermione nodded and swallowed her nerves as Narcissa handed her a small white clutch. She gave her a small smile for thanks, not trusting herself to speak yet. Narcissa floated out of the room and Hermione took a deep breath and followed. She could hear Lucius exclaim his appreciation of Narcissa as she turned the corner. She slowly came down the stairs, noticing one blonde was missing.

Lucius looked up. "Hermione my dear, you look lovely. Draco received and owl that said he had to be there an hour early and said he would meet us there. It's frankly his loss, and now I get to escort the two prettiest witches to the gala."

Hermione felt her stomach drop in disappointment. Did Draco despise her that much that he would blow her off? She quickly chided herself that she didn't care what Draco did or thought. She looked like a princess, and tonight she was going to act like one.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry

Draco was surprised to find almost no one when he arrived. The Minister gave him a blank look when he walked in. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco looked confused, "I got this letter from you telling me to come early."

The Minister looked concerned, "Do you have it with you?"

Draco wordlessly turned it over, the Minister frowned more. "This is obviously a woman's handwriting. Not my undersecretary's either. I wonder who sent it. While you are here, you might as well sign a few documents. Let's pop up to my office for a brief moment."

Draco followed the Minister and signed the papers formally accepting his position, and other such employment things. Draco came downstairs with fifteen minutes until he was announced.

He could hear quite a few voices from the inside of the ballroom. Hermione was probably in with his parents waiting for him. He smoothed his hair back and straightened his black robes. He had upgraded since his ones from school and these were crisp and tailored, making him look dashing instead of like a vicar.

He felt guilty, however. He didn't mean to make Hermione wait like that, he hoped that this wouldn't cause them to be at each other's throats all night. He was about to go in and look for her when he heard a high pitched voice. He winced and knew exactly who it was.

Pansy Parkinson was coming towards him in hideous green dress robes. She wore red lipstick, a horrible amount of mascara and eyeliner, and had her black hair up in a way that reminded him of a peacock. She resembled a pug made up to look like a clown.

"Drakie! I never got an invitation to be your date! My said that you probably forgot, so I wrote you that letter to meet you here." She clung to his arm and simpered, "I'm so proud of you Drake!"

Just as Draco was about to shake and tell her off, he heard another familiar voice. "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off of my date, Pansy. I don't want your whorish perfume or makeup to rub off on him or on my dress."

Pansy whipped around to find Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips. Draco couldn't say anything, he was simply staring at this vision in front of him. He knew that her looks had improved drastically since their first year of school, but he had no idea she could look like this.

Finally Draco took notice to Pansy's nails digging harder into his arm. He snatched it away and said coldly, "You heard my date. Kindly remove yourself from our presence because I have you removed and tell the Minister that you were forging letters. That is an offense punishable by six years in Azkaban. Your choice."

Pansy moved her mouth wordlessly and finally flounced off. Draco turned towards Hermione and softly said, "You look wonderful."Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Kingsley stuck his head out. "They are going to announce you in a moment Draco, Hermione."

Draco nodded and offered his arm to Hermione, who took it softly. She lifted her chin and stood ready to face the world. Draco looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She beamed at him, "The question is, are you ready Draco?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco and Hermione's entrance was received by cheers from those who knew them and whispers by those who didn't quite so well. Narcissa thought they made a striking pair, her son with his handsome blonde looks and flashing gray eyes, and Hermione with her stunning brunette features and glowing brown eyes. He was ice and she was warmth. Draco was about five inches taller than Hermione, even with her heels, though the highest she would go was two inches, she firmly stated anything higher wasn't practical. He exuded masculinity and she oozed femininity. If Narcissa didn't know better, she would have said that opposites made perfect sense in this case. But she knew of couples where that was the case and it was often a turbulent relationship that held more bad times than good, and that just wasn't the way anyone should live.

She eyed them a little longer, studied their faces as they talked quietly to each other. She had put them together, but that is all she could do. If they were truly meant together then they would have to do it themselves. Applause broke her train of thought and she realized that Draco had already made his quick acceptance speech and dinner was appearing before them. She wanted to watch the two during dinner but Lucius had called for her attention.

Draco kept stealing side glances at Hermione. He had thanked her in his speech, which sparked whispers, but he did it as a peace offering between the two. He didn't see her face, but some sort of surprise probably crossed her face. Of course the gossip columns will have said that his thanks would mean that they were in a serious relationship, on the verge of marriage, or some other nonsense. Before he could talk to her, the Minister spoke up.

"I had no idea that the two of you were seeing each other." He said it quietly so that only Draco could hear it. He glanced over, Hermione was deep in conversation with the witch next to her.

Draco shrugged, "It's not a Ministry rule is it?"

Kingsley chuckled, "Of course not Draco, I was just surprised. Usually one hears of at least a whisper of a rumor that someone is together, but with you two, all I hear is that you two despise each other and are often cold and dismissive to the other."

Draco smirked, but his gut let him know that hit too close to home. "If we despised each other would we both here together?"

The Minister gave a non-comittal shake of his head, "She's a smart pick to be seen out with Draco, a Muggle-born."

Draco gave a start, "That isn't why we are here together, I enjoy her company, she's intelligent, kind, and knows how to put me in my place. There aren't many people who know how to do that, believe me. I don't see her for what her blood-status is, I see her for who she is."

Draco wanted to groan. It was obvious to him now. It wasn't that he was angry at Hermione for helping him advance his career, it was because he was starting to care about her and didn't know what to do about it.

The Minister patted him on the shoulder, "That's all I wanted to hear, man. I care deeply about Hermione, she is a good friend and did a lot for us during the war and after. I don't want her hurt."

Draco went to answer but he felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned and Hermione was gesturing towards to filling dance floor. She smiled, "It wouldn't look right if the delegate didn't cut the rug several times."

Draco smiled at her and stood up, he helped pull our her chair and offered his hand to help her up. She deftly slid off the jacket revealing the backless part of her dress. She was breath-taking. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I clean up pretty nicely don't I?"

Draco could only nod, taking her arm and tucking it in his as he led her to the dance floor. Eyes followed them, but they only paid attention to each other. It was a slow song, Draco took one of her hands in his own and put the other on her waist, she placed her free hand on his arm and they started waltzing gently.

Draco finally found his voice, "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?"

Hermione blushed, pink spread across her cheeks making her look flushed and even more gorgeous in his eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Draco chuckled, "Thanks. I should thank my mother, she knows I'm a back man."

Hermione laughed, "A back man? I've heard of a butt man, or a breast man, but a back man?"

He gazed at her seriously, "There's something so beautiful about a woman's back. It's soft and has such beautiful curves. There's nothing I love to see more than a woman stretched out in bed with her back out to the world."

She gulped and looked away, then she turned white. Draco followed her gaze. Ron Weasley was dancing with Luna, who was in an oddly appropriate light blue dress robe. His eyes were not on his girlfriend, but on Hermione.

Draco tugged at her gently, "Come on, lets go find my parents or the Potters."

She nodded, finally taking her eyes off of Ron. She let him guide her through the crowd and they ran into the Potters first. Ginny was glowing in a set of soft gold dress robes. She hugged Hermione tightly. "You look stunning Hermione. I saw that dress at Madam Malkin's but I wasn't going to get it since it was pink. You definitely look better in it than I would."

Hermione smiled nervously and smoothed her hand over her abdomen, trying to calm the nerves. There was a flash somewhere, and it was obvious the press was starting to take pictures of the attendees of the gala. Ginny suddenly looked worried and reached for Harry's arm.

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard the voice. "Hullo everyone." and quieter, "Hermione."

Ron. He had been under strict orders from Molly to leave Hermione alone during Harry and Ginny's wedding, but no one had told him that he had to stay away around from her here. She felt a warm hand take hers. Draco nodded at her encouragingly.

Hermione faced her red-haired demon, "Hello Ron." She glanced around. "Where's Luna?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it would be better if I left her at the table."

Ginny growled a bit. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ron, mate, this isn't the time for this. This is Draco's moment and upsetting his date wouldn't be a very nice thing to do."

Ron snorted, "Like he cares if Hermione gets upset. He just brought her along so people will think that he's changed."

Hermione's back stiffened, and Ginny leapt forward. "He brought her along because they have been dating for the last four months. Not that you would know anything about that, since you can't see what is going on around you with your head that far up your arse. Mum warned you not to go around Hermione, not to upset her. You are the reason why she doesn't come around anymore, and it breaks her heart!"

Harry looked at Hermione incredulously, and she shook her head with the slightest of nods. He understood then that Ginny was lying to try and help Hermione. Draco put his arm somewhat possessively around Hermione's waist, also catching onto what Ginny was doing. Ron looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You Malfoy's always want what belongs to the Weasley's. Never content with what you have are you?"

Hermione finally spoke, and harshly, "I don't belong to you Ron. You made that perfectly clear when you were shagging Luna one night and then coming and having talks with me about getting married and having children. I'm not some piece of property that you can come and pick up now that you are bored with Luna. I'm over you, and I'm with someone else. You need to grow up and take care of your responsibilities."

Harry asked, "Responsibilities?"

Hermione smirked, "I can't believe you still haven't told your family Ron. Luna is pregnant, about six months along. Are you charming her stomach to make it look flat still Ron? What did you tell them was the reason you and I broke up?"

Ron turned red and mumbled something under his breath. Harry glared at him. "You were cheating on her Ron? You told me you that she was a cold fish in bed, that you couldn't live with a sex life like that nor could you ever cheat on her, so you had to break up with her!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "You told him I was a cold fish? I was saving myself for marriage, you agreed with me."

Draco jabbed a finger at Ron, "You better leave before you do more damage Weasley, and take your girlfriend with you. If I see that you are still here, I will personally see to it that you are escorted off of the property."

Ron looked at the disgusted looks on his sister and brother-in-laws face, and Hermione's tear-filled eyes. When Draco drew near her, she reached up and kissed him, fiercely and passionately. When they pulled apart they didn't notice everyone's eyes on them, but only each other's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hermione groggily opened the window and let the owl in. The owl swooped out of the room, left her Daily Prophet on her kitchen table how she like it, and then came back to her and patiently waited as she put in the money. The owl was gone and she slammed the window down. She looked at her bed longingly but decided on a shower instead.

She was finally going to paint her flat and make it look like a person actually lived there. She came out of the shower, put on her cat charm and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She wandered into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Finally she was ready to sit down and start her morning. She took a sip of tea, picked up the paper and immediately spit it back out, sending it spraying across the table and the paper.

"Bloody hell!"

_Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor_

Draco heard the insistent knocking at his bedroom door. He finally groaned and got up. He put on his robe and opened the door. His father stood there with a paper in his hand. "Draco you have to see this."

Draco took the paper and walked in his room and sat in a chair by the window. He jumped up when he saw the paper, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

_**New Delegate Malfoy and War Hero Granger Doing Unspeakable Things**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Your's truly has it from a very reliable source that the fallen, but again rising Draco Malfoy, and the perfect Hermione Granger have been having a sordid affair. _

_Word is the new delegate to the International Wizard Confederation Malfoy, and Unspeakable, Granger, have been seeing each other for four months now. Mr. Malfoy thanked Miss Granger during his acceptance speech, for and I quote, "Believing in me and helping me become the man that I am today, and I thank you especially for supporting me."_

_The question in my mind is he going to support her and the happy little bundle they have coming? When I asked her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley how he felt about their relationship he responded, "I think he's just using her for her blood-status, to get sympathy. Eventually Hermione will see that and leave him." He then muttered something about a baby and I realized he knew more to the story. _

_Finally he confessed, "She's pregnant, about six months along." That's right folks, do the math, Granger and Malfoy conceived their love child when she was still publicly with Weasley. Then we got this picture from our photographer of Miss Granger tenderly touching her abdomen, (See below)._

_However, if you notice, her stomach is flat. Is Mr. Malfoy trying to keep their tryst a secret from the world and is making her use a charm to flatten her stomach?_

_I don't know about you, but I don't know I want someone with such loose morals representing our country in the IWC. Hopefully he will do what is right and marry Miss Granger, blood-status or not._

Draco saw the picture and it was Hermione touching her abdomen, and he remembered her doing it right after she saw Ron. He started to studied his son carefully. "Draco?"

Draco threw the paper down. "Not one word of this is true! She took that quote by me out of context, the rest of that sentence is supposed to be 'in my act and in my appointment.' She is making it sound like I was thanking her for all of these personal reasons. And the beginning was me thanking your and Mother. As for this so called baby, it's Weasley's! And it's not Hermione that is pregnant, but Luna. And I would never use Hermione for her blood-status, we are trying to get this damned community away from all of it. I care about her as a person and would never use her like that, never."

He sat with his face in his hands. In a very muffled voice, Lucius heard him ask, "What am I supposed to do about this, Father?"

Lucius knew he was talking about the woman not the situation. Lucius sat cautiously at the end of the bed and faced Draco. "I can't tell you how to live your life Draco. I think admitting to Hermione how you feel about her is a step in the right direction. As far as everything that Rita said, I personally will be going to see her and Harry has already volunteered to get a correct statement out of the charming Mr. Weasley. I suggest you go see Hermione, because if I know her, she's throwing things in her flat right now."

_Back at Hermione's Flat_

She threw the slow globe as hard as she could. It shattered against the wall. "REPARO!" She screamed, it flew back together and back into her hand and she threw it again. She heard a knock at the door. Hermione stomped to the door and threw it open. Draco stood there with a concerned look on his face. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was messy, and it immediately calmed Hermione down. She had never seen him so, well, not put together.

She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone yet."

Draco stepped over the snow globe and shoved his hands in his pocket. She repaired the snow globe and it flew back to her hands again. She held it up to the light. "Ron gave me this when I graduated from Hogwarts."

She walked calmly into the kitchen and opened the trash and dropped it in. She shut it and turned to Draco with a bright smile on her face and hands on her hips. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Draco caught sight of a shredded paper under the kitchen table. "I was going to ask if you had read the _Daily Prophet _today."

The smile faded and she laughed a hallow laugh. "Which part? The part that Ron told everyone you were using me for my blood-status, or that I was pregnant? Or how about the part where she said that your morals were loose? The nerve of that woman! The sad thing is that Ron probably told her that Luna was the one that was pregnant and she decided she would get more reads by saying it was me pregnant instead of letting the world know what Ron did to me. She knows that we don't have a real relationship, and she knows that we probably aren't going to be seen together after the gala, which means she gets to publish more stories about us. Rita knows how to read people, and we just gave her a goldmine."

Draco frowned. "No, we didn't. Let's play the part. We will obviously deny the pregnancy part, and the part that we were seeing each other when you and Ron were together, but let's prove her wrong."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that we mislead Rita?"

Draco laughed, "I'm saying lets make her look like a bloody fool."

Hermione lazily flicked her wand and cleaned up the mess under her table and then looked at Draco with a smirk on her face, "What do you say about dinner?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Draco showed up at Hermione's door at exactly seven o'clock like they had arranged. He held a paper in his hand. The headline read, "**War Hero and Delegate Clear the Air"**

_By Wilmilda Roth_

_Two statements were issued after the publishing of this mornings article "__**New Delegate Malfoy and War Hero Granger Doing Unspeakable Things". **__One jointly from Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, and another from Ron Weasley who was quoted in the article. It turns out that our own Rita Skeeter was doing less than truthful reporting. _

_In Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's statement they made it clear that they were not in a relationship when Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were, and also that they are not expecting a child. They did not however, deny the fact that they were in a relationship. Mr. Malfoy also made it clear that he was not with Miss Granger for her blood-status or for her clean name, but because she is "a bright, and beautiful witch." Miss Granger also went on to say that anyone who was still harboring grudges against the Malfoys from the war should let them go because, "if Harry Potter can stand up for this family and be friends with them, anyone can."_

_Mr. Weasley's statement was much more controversial. He came open with the fact that it was he that was having an affair during his and Miss Granger's relationship, and that it is his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, that is currently six months pregnant, and that they have in fact been charming her stomach to be flat. He said that he now acknowledges that Mr. Malfoy is not using Miss Granger and they are in, "a meaningful and equal relationship. In which there is mutual respect and love."_

_Miss Rita Skeeter has been released from her contract with the Daily Prophet at the request of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It seems that Miss Skeeter should be seen as a cautionary tale of telling the truth. Whether or not Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's relationship is going to last is still to be seen._

The statements worked out a lot better than they had anticipated, and Draco was afraid that now that they didn't have to prove her wrong and go to dinner, she wouldn't want to go. After all they could easily come out with another statement in a couple of weeks and say that the stress was too much for the new couple to deal with and they mutually parted their ways. She opened the door.

Draco wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her. But she didn't want him, not like that, he knew that, and it was something he would have to accept. She wore her hair loose, her make up light, and wore a simple dark blue dress that was slightly off the shouders, a tight waist and then flowed down to right above her knees. She wore a pair of matching peep-toe heels and carried a white sparkly clutch. She beamed at him.

"Did you see the paper?" Draco held it up and she grinned even wider. "I can't believe the statements worked! Though she will still try to find a way to ruin us, she still works for that piece of rubbish Witch Weekly."

Draco stood awkwardly, "So you still want to go to dinner?"

Her smile faltered for a second and then returned, "Yeah! I mean we need to celebrate right?"

He held out his arm and apparated them to a restaurant called Celestial. The host greeted them. "Ah Mr. Malfoy! So nice to see you!" he noticed Hermione. "And I see Miss Granger is dining with you tonight! Excellent, your table is waiting."

He let them to a table in the middle of the room. Draco didn't say anything as they sat. After the host took their drink orders, and left the menus Draco finally spoke up. "I figured we wanted to be seen when I made the reservation."

Hermione shrugged, "I like being able to see everyone. Observing people gives you a lot insight into human nature."

The waiter came over, "Hello, my name is Dexter and I will be your server for the evening." He sat their drinks in front of them, "An apple martini for the lady, and a gin and tonic for you sir. Have you decided what you would like?"

Hermione smiled, "I would like the beef tenderloin with red wine and shallot sauce please."

Draco eyed his menu for a moment and finally said, "I'll have the chicken scaloppini with saffron cream sauce."

Hermione threw back her martini and quickly said, "I'll have another drink as well please."

The waiter tried to hide a smile as he picked up her empty glass and left with their orders.

"So observing people gives you a lot of insight to human nature? Such as?" He took a sip of his drink.

She sat back and eyed him, "Such as you don't want to be here now that our little problem is taken care of."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's not true."

She briefly smiled at the waiter before she tossed back the next martini and handed him back the empty glass. The waiter took it and walked away. Draco eyed her.

"What makes you think that I don't want to be here?" Draco was beginning to feel angry.

"Because I'm not your usual type. You want a piece of eye candy on your arm, and while I suited a purpose, that purpose is done." She didn't even blink an eye as the waiter sat two of apple martinis in front of her. She picked up one and drank it down, and then the other quickly.

"Hermione, I think you need to slow down." Hermione smirked at him.

"I think you need to catch up."

Draco stood up, threw a couple of galleons on the table and grabbed her arm and apparated her to the Leaky Cauldron. She took one look at the bar and started laughing.

Draco held up three fingers to the barman, Tom, and sat down at a table. Tom brought over three shots and set them down in front of him. Hermione looked up at Tom, "I'll have three of the same."

Tom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He returned with not three but six, since Draco had already thrown his back. Hermione's face was slowly turning pink and she was giggling. He threw back the three quickly and asked for six more. Tom rolled his eyes and fetched him. Draco did the six and soon he felt himself get all warm. Hermione was watching him with wide eyes.

"That was immmmmpressive Mr. Malfoy. Twelve shots in what? Two minutes. You should probably apparate me home before they hit. You can sleep on my couch." She slurred slightly and giggled again. Draco started to feel a slight haze come over him and knew she was probably right. So once again he threw money on the table and took her arm and apparated into the night.

They arrived at Hermione's flat and the first thing she did was kicked off her shoes. "Ah" she breathed, "Much better."

Draco stumbled a bit at the landing. The shots were starting to kick in. Hermione sat on the couch heavily and patted it. Draco sat next to her. She turned towards him.

"Why don't you like me Draco? I mean, I thought we got over our differences after the war." Draco stared deep into her eyes.

"I do like you Hermione. Just a little too much. I'm no good for you. You deserve someone better."

Hermione frowned slightly, "Better how? You are my match in intelligence, you are just as stubborn as me, and I think we want a lot of the same things out of life, don't we?"

Draco took her hand softly, "Hermione, you need someone who doesn't have the past that I do."

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't give one shit about your past Draco Malfoy, I just care about the man you are right now in this second."

She kissed him, once, softly. She felt her eyes flutter shut and her heart pound hard. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his gray ones. "Tell me that didn't move your world just a bit and I will never put another move on you in my life."

Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her, this time more demanding. Her hands twined up into his hair and she responded, their hearts beating as one. She crawled up into his lap, never breaking their kiss, and straddled him. He reached and felt for the zipper and tugged it down, she responded by unbuttoning his buttons. He had her dress around her waist and her bra halfway undone before he finally broke it and leaned back.

"I thought you were waiting for marriage? I don't want to take that away from you Hermione."

She reached behind her and finished taking off her bra, baring herself to him. "I was, but after Ron, I swore no one else would ever leave me because of something like that again. So I wrote Viktor Krum and we had a fling. For a month. He wanted more, I didn't, so we broke up. I want to do this Draco, more than anything else."

He kissed her again, holding her as he stood up from the couch. He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her up as he walked towards her bedroom. He kicked the cracked door the rest of the way open and walked in. He set her at the edge of the bed and quickly pulled off his shoes and pants, and shed his unbuttoned shirt before crawling into bed with her. She moved backwards to make room for him. She pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the floor.

He touched her softly, kissing her mouth, her neck, her jaw line, anything in reach. Her breaths became shallow, and her pupils dilated. She used her hands on him, stroking, rubbing anything and everything until finally he pulled down her panties and tossed them aside. He reached down and found her slick and ready. His fingers moved to a rhythm and soon Hermione was bucking her hips and crying little cries. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and tugged downwards, "Now Draco!"

He slipped them off and positioned himself between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her as he entered her in one smooth stroke. Hermione arched her back and moaned against his lips. He used one arm to hold her up against him and the other to hold himself off of the bed. They moved together in a quickening ryhytme until Hermione cried out and Malfoy felt her convulsing around him. He joined calling out her name and kissing her. His entire life suddenly had meaning in that one moment. Hermione was breathing in little pants and reached up and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him. He rolled off of her gently, gathering her in his arms. Nothing in either of their lives was ever going to be the same.


End file.
